Aesthetic Party of the Revolution (APRE)
The Aesthetic Party of the Revolution (APRE) is a political, social and cultural party in Cobura. Ideology The aim of the APRE is to approximate the needs of the workers to the extent possible within electoral politics. We believe that society will be free when workers seize the means of production for themselves and neither bosses nor the state try to act on their behalf. The APRE seeks to remove all restrictions on workers' activities, especially collective organizing. We want to allow workers to form radical labor unions like the anarcho-syndicalist unions and industrial unions that history has shown to be effective for freeing workers. To this end we want seek to assist workers in forming cooperatives. Revolution happens when workers take back the means of production with their own free will. Unlike other socialist parties, the APRE does not want to hand industry over to the state. The current problem is that the many who work don't manage themselves; they are managed by the few who would rather be bosses than workers, parasites than producers. We find the position of modern Marxists to be absurd. After all, if communism is the abolition of private property, how is the goal furthered by making industry the private property of the state? Putting industry into the hands of the state usually, if not always, amounts to putting workers under the thumb of one collective boss. Or, to use a different metaphor, if you want the people at the foot of five small hills to be able to climb to the top, you don't do it by moving them to the foot of one big hill. Nevertheless the real aim is to protect workers from the encroachment of another boss -- not to preserve capitalism. We recognize however that we have no choice but to allow some form of government control. We favour decentralisation as we believe this comes closer to the ideal of a society in which there are multiple worker-managed syndicates. We also prefer democratic procedures over non-democratic procedures. Sections All members are free to start or join an official section within the party. This section doesn't have to be politically oriented, as the APRE pretends to be more than a mere political party. APRE serves as an initiative for social and cultural activities for all workers. Examples of sections are: * On that Stage! (poetry and theater) * Socialist Section of the APRE (politics) * Anarchy I Love (politics) * Hand over the Meat, Give me a Shrimp (people's barbeques) * Books & Wine Gathering (reading) Structure Political Bureau The Political Bureau consists of 15 members, including the Secretary General. They have daily morning (10.30am) meetings. They are directly elected by all members of the APRE for four-year terms. Among them, they divide the offices of all ministers and the presidential candidacy. Assembly of Delegates The Assembly of Delegates consists of 500 members, including the President. 50 of them are elected by executives of confederated cooperatives, 150 by workers of confederated cooperatives, and 300 directly by all members of the APRE. All are in office for four years, excluding by-elections. The Assembly of Delegates rarely meets as a whole, mostly only two times each year (Spring and Fall Congresses). However, individual members join at least one and at most three committees on a specific policy area. These committees meet weekly. Their decisions are called directives and are publicly defended by the Political Bureau. Council on Ethics and Deontology The Council on Ethics and Deontology consists of 11 members, including the Chairperson. 5 of them are appointed by te Political Bureau, 6 by the Assembly of Delegates. They are required to have a degree in law or moral philosophy and subjected to specific training in the field of party deontology. The Council on Ethics and Deontology carries out two different tasks. First of all, it makes sure all proposals and statements made publicly by party officials are appropriate and in respect with the party's ideology. Secondly, it serves as a disciplinary organ in case of violations. Possible penalties are replacement when elected, fines, and dishonorable loss of membership. Leadership Secretary General The Secretary General is the main political leader of the APRE. He or she is elected for four year terms. The Secretary General is mostly endorsed by major confederated cooperatives and approved by the Council on Ethics and Deontology. List of Secretary Generals: * Marthe Anouilh (2832-2836) President and Chairperson The President presides over general meetings of the Assembly of Delegates. He or she also serves as the main spokesperson for the Assembly's numerous committees. The President is elected for four year terms. The Chairperson presides over meetings of the Council on Ethics and Deontology. He or she is elected for four year terms. Category:Political parties in Cobura